Ulang Tahun
by AsaManis TomatCeri
Summary: S-Savers Contest; banjir tomatceri/ Hari ini ulang tahun Sasuke, dan sang isteri pasti sudah mempersiapkan semuanya. Sasuke sangat bahagia memiliki Sakura, ia yakin Sakura takkan melupakan hari spesialnya./ "Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-kun"/ Sasuke POV/ WARNING: OC/ RnR?


**Ini fic kedua dari Mey untuk **_**S-Savers contest**_**, maaf kalo aneh begini. Ini Mey bingung harus tulis **_**canon**_** atau **_**semi-canon**_**. Panitia aja yang menilai cocoknya dimana, hehehe#plok! ****Ini juga hadiah untuk bang Sasu. Semoga cepet mendampingi Haruno Sakura, amiiin.**

**Sebelumnya juga, Mey dan keluarga mengucapkan SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA 1433 H, maaf jika Mey ada salah kata mau sengaja maupun tidak sengaja. Yo, langsung.^^**

**.**

_**S-Savers Contest 'Banjir Tomatceri'**_

_**For Arnanda Indah and Christian Raphael Ariete**_

_**.**_

_**a SasuSaku Fanfic**_

_**.**_

_**Naruto**__© Masashi Kishimoto_

_**.**_

_**AsaManis TomatCeri**__PRESENT…_

_._

_**Ulang Tahun**_

_**WARNING :**__OOC (maybe), Typo, next generation._

.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun_."

Aku langsung membuka mataku yang masih terasa lengket. Bisa kupastikan sekarang tepat jam 00:00, dimana hari telah berganti. Sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya saat aku berada di Konoha, Sakura mengucapkannya dengan senyum. Dan aku tahu dia tulus mengucapkannya. Dia memang tidak pernah melupakan hari spesialku.

Aku langsung bangun dan duduk di sebelah ranjang, kemudian mulai mendekatinya dan mencium keningnya, "Terima kasih, isteri-ku." ucapku.

Ya, wanita yang saat ini dalam dekapanku adalah isteri-ku, isteri yang sangat aku cinta, yang selalu setia mencintaiku sejak dulu sekali, sejak kami masih di Akademi Ninja. Setelah sekian lamanya Tuhan menguji kami dengan memisahkan kami, kini akhirnya aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya dan menikahinya. Pernikahan yang sudah berumur satu tahun ini, aku selalu mencintainya.

"Sasuke-_kun_," panggil Sakura mulai melepaskan diri dariku.

"Hn?"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku punya sesuatu!" Sakura mulai berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar, aku mengikutinya yang berjalan ke arah dapur. Hey, harum apa ini di tengah malam seperti ini?

Setelah aku lebih mendekat, ternyata aroma itu berasal dari _oven_, yang kemudian Sakura buka tutup _oven_ itu dan mengeluarkan… Kue?

"Kau membuat kue tengah malam begini?" tanyaku yang membuat dirinya melonjak kaget karena ternyata aku sudah di belakangnya. Sakura berbalik dan hanya memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya itu. Dasar. "Kue ulang tahun untukmu. Aku membuatnya tadi saat kau sudah tidur pulas." katanya.

Sakura langsung berjalan cepat ke arah ruang makan, "Ayo, Sasuke-_kun_." ajaknya, aku hanya menurutinya saja. Beginilah sifat wanita-ku yang tak pernah berubah dari dulu. Tapi aku tahu dia berbuat seperti ini untuk membahagiakan aku. Aku tidak akan pernah keberatan.

Setelah sampai di ruang makan, Sakura menancapkan lilin-lilin kecil di atas kue yang sudah ia tata itu, kemudian menyalakan apinya. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, aku sangat bahagia. Yah, walau tak bisa kuucapkan secara langsung.

"_Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you,_" Aku tersenyum tipis melihatnya mulai menyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun untukku sambil menggenggam tanganku. Lihat, jari manis kami sama-sama mempunyai cincin yang sama. Bukti bahwa Sakura adalah milikku, dan aku adalah miliknya. Oke, cukup, itu berlebihan. Selesai Sakura menyanyikan lagu, ia menyodorkan kue itu yang berarti aku harus meniup lilinnya.

Baru aku akan meniupnya, jari telunjuk Sakura sudah menahan bibirku. "Tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_, kau harus buat permohonan dulu sebelum meniup lilinnya!" ucap Sakura yang terkesan memerintah. Hhh, dasar si cantik yang menyebalkan.

Aku menatap Sakura, kemudian mulai menutup mataku. Aku berharap kau selalu berada di sisiku, bersama keluarga kita kelak, Sakura. Itulah harapanku. Selesai berdoa, aku kembali membuka mataku dan meniup lilinnya, membuat Sakura bertepuk tangan cukup keras. Hey, apa dia tidak tahu jika ini sudah malam? Dia bisa membangunkan…

"HUEEE… Oeee… Oeee…"

Benar dugaanku, kan. Sakura langsung panik dan bersiap untuk berdiri, "S-Sasuke-_kun_, Yuki-_chan_ terbangun."

"Itu salahmu kan, bodoh?" tudingku masih berwajah datar, walau sebenarnya aku juga harus segera menghampirinya. Sakura yang mendengar ucapanku itu hanya mendengus, "Kau itu masih saja sering mengataiku 'bodoh'!" katanya dengan menggembungkan pipinya, sementara aku hanya menghela nafas.

Aku dan Sakura langsung bergegas ke kamar yang letaknya bersebrangan dengan kamar kami. Suara tangis bayi itu makin kencang. Sakura langsung mengangkatnya dari ranjang kecilnya dan mendekapnya. Sudah bisa menebak siapa bayi dalam peluk Sakura itu? Oke, aku jelaskan. Dia adalah anak pertamaku dan Sakura, Uchiha Yuki. Gadis kecil yang baru berumur tujuh bulan, karena Yuki lahir saat Desember, maka dari itulah dia kuberi nama Yuki yang berarti 'salju'.

Yuki-ku tentu sangat cantik seperti ibunya. Err… Tapi mungkin lebih mirip denganku. Bisa dilihat dari rambut dan mata hitam keturunan Uchiha, tapi pipinya yang _chubby_ itu sangat mirip dengan Sakura. Aku langsung menghampiri Sakura yang masih asyik menenangkan Yuki yang menangis. Kutatap matanya yang kufikir seperti sedang melihat diriku saat bayi.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kufikir dia bangun untuk mengucapkan 'selamat ulang tahun' juga untukmu." kata Sakura sambil menciumi pipi Yuki yang sudah diam. Aku hanya melihat mereka datar, walau dalam hatiku sangat merasa bahagia. Setidaknya, kami keluarga yang sangat terlihat bahagia.

Sakura segera berjalan keluar kamar, "Ayo, kita 'kan harus potong kue," ucapnya. Kembali, aku hanya mengikutinya.

Kami kembali berada di meja makan, dan kali ini bersama Yuki. Sakura mulai mencabut lilin-lilin itu dan memberiku pisau kue, "Ini, kau potong kuenya."

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku memotong kue cokelat dengan krim _vanilla_ itu dan menaruh potongan kuenya pada piring kecil. Aku memotong lebih kecil lagi potongan kuenya dengan sendok dan menyodorkannya pada mulut Sakura. "Kue potongan pertama, untukmu." ucapku dengan senyum tipis. Jangan katakan aku ini berlagak romantis. Tidak apa-apa kan, romantis untuk isteri-ku sendiri.

Sakura tersenyum dan mulai membuka mulutnya, kemudian melahap kue buatannya itu. Kulihat Yuki sudah meronta-ronta seperti menginginkan kue. Terlihat dari tangan mungilnya yang ingin menangkap tanganku yang menyuapi Sakura.

"Yuki-_chan_, kau mau juga, ya? Tidak boleh, kau belum bisa memakannya, sayang." ucap Sakura begitu lembut. Hn, dia memang Sakura-ku yang lembut. "Nah, Sasuke-_kun_, kau coba juga kuenya, ya. Itu tidak terlalu manis." lanjutnya tersenyum padaku. Kemudian dia mulai mengambil potongan kue yang aku pegang, dan menyuapkannya untukku. Hatiku sangat hangat berada dengan mereka.

.

Selesai memakan kue dari Sakura dan pesta kecil-kecilan yang kami buat sendiri, kini waktu menunjukkan pukul 02:10, benar-benar tidak terasa jika aku menghabiskan waktu bersama mereka. Tapi mataku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa kantuk.

"Sakura, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, aku sudah mengantuk." ucapku sambil menatapnya. Sakura mengangguk, "Baiklah, lagipula Yuki-_chan_ juga sudah tidur."

Sakura langsung berdiri dan segera ke kamar Yuki untuk merebahkannya di ranjang karena si cantik kecil itu sudah tertidur sejak di tengah-tengah pesta tadi. Kami memandangi Yuki yang terlelap dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. Puteri-ku memang cantik. Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak peduli dengan gengsi jika sudah di depan isteri-ku. Perlahan aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya dari belakang, menenggelamkan wajahku di lehernya, membuat aroma _cherry_ yang aku suka mengguar dari tubuhnya, bahkan harum rambut _pink_ sepundaknya juga menggelitik pipiku.

"Sasuke-_kun_, kalau Yuki-_chan_ bangun bagaimana?" katanya sambil memegang tanganku. Ah, aku lupa kami masih di kamar si kecil. Hn, walau Yuki sudah tidur. Tapi sudahlah, aku sudah benar-benar mengantuk. Aku mencium sekilas pipi Sakura dan melepas pelukanku, "Ayo, kita juga harus tidur." ucapku.

Aku pun langsung masuk ke kamar dan diikuti oleh Sakura. Tapi dia masih duduk di pinggir ranjang, membuatku masih tidak mau memejamkan mata.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku datar. Sakura menengok dan menggeleng pelan, "Aku tidak bisa tidur," katanya. Aku bangun dan kembali menatapnya, tapi kemudian Sakura memegang pipiku.

"Kau boleh tidur duluan." Tanpa basa-basi aku segera merebahkan diriku di paha Sakura. Entahlah, aku sedang ingin bermanja. Hey, jangan tertawa jika aku terlihat seperti anak kecil yang sedang tidak bisa tidur!

Dengan tangan mungilnya, Sakura perlahan membelai rambutku, membuatku mulai merasa nyaman. Dan mataku terpejam perlahan walau aku masih belum tidur. "Sakura," panggilku masih menutup mata menikmati belaiannya.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih untuk pesta yang kau buat,"

Kudengar Sakura tertawa pelan, "Itu sudah sepantasnya, aku ingin menjadi yang terbaik untukmu. Juga Yuki-_chan_."

Jika Sakura sudah mengatakan hal seperti itu, rasanya ingin sekali aku selalu berada di sisinya, membuatnya bahagia. Tanganku mengikuti kata hatiku, menggenggam tangan mungil Sakura. Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, hanya Sakura yang akan aku cinta.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sakura."

Aku yakin Sakura tersenyum saat ini. "Kau ini bicara apa? Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau tidur." katanya. Tapi aku justru makin menguatkan genggaman tanganku, aku tahu Sakura pasti mengerti maksudku.

"Aku berjanji, aku akan selalu berada bersamamu, dan juga Yuki-_chan_." Dan kata-kata Sakura mampu membuat hatiku mulai tenang. Sejak dulu Sakura memang mampu menyejukkan hatiku. Dan kurasa aku sudah bisa tidur pulas sekarang.

Sakura, kau pasti tahu bagaimana perasaan cintaku walau terkadang tak kusampaikan lewat kata-kata. Aku ingin kau selalu bersamaku, menjadi pendampingku selalu, juga Yuki, anak kita. Aku sangat beruntung mendapatkanmu.

Kau yang sejak dulu selalu ingin menjadi ninja yang kuat, yang selalu ingin dilihat olehku, dan andai kau tahu jika sejak dulu aku juga menyimpan rasa. Sejak dulu, dengan melindungimu adalah caraku mencintaimu. Aku bahagia selama aku pergi kau masih setia membuka pintu maaf untukku. Bahkan bersedia menjadi pendamping hidupku dan mendampingiku membangun klan Uchiha. Terima kasih, Sakura.

**:: Ulang Tahun ::**

Suara halilintar bergemuruh, membuat mataku terbuka. Dan kudengar suara tangis Yuki sudah kencang. Aku segera bangun dari tidurku dan ke kamar Yuki, mungkin ia kaget karena suara halilintar tadi. Aku segera menggendongnya dan membawanya ke kamarku yang sepi. Ya, hanya diriku, dan Yuki.

Aku duduk di pinggir ranjang dan mulai menatap Yuki, "Kau harus menjadi kuat seperti ibu yang sudah mengorbankan nyawanya demi melahirkanmu, Yuki." ucapku tersenyum, Yuki berhenti menangis dan tertidur dalam dekapanku.

Hadirmu semalam begitu nyata, Sakura. Aku yakin, setiap tahunnya kau akan datang menemuiku untuk merayakan ulang tahunku. Kau hebat sudah berani mengorbankan dirimu sendiri demi memberi Yuki untukku. Terima kasih, Sakura.

**Selesai**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**OMAKE**_

"Ibu adalah sosok wanita yang rela mengorbankan nyawanya demi kita. Maka dari itu, kita harus menyayanginya." ucap gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun itu di depan sekelas. Sang guru hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"Hebat, Yuki. Pidato tadi bagus sekali. Kau memang calon ninja yang akan berbakat seperti keturunan Uchiha." puji sang guru itu dan disambut tepuk tangan dari murid-murid di kelas.

"Terima kasih, guru. Karena itu yang aku pelajari dari ayah. Kata ayah, aku ini menuruni kekuatan hebat ayah, dan punya otak pintar seperti ibu yang di surga." ucap Yuki tersenyum sambil menyibak rambut hitam legam sebahunya. Semangatnya begitu diturunkan oleh Uchiha Sakura. Sang ayah yang melihatnya dari luar jendela dengan menggunakan pakaian _anbu_ itu hanya tersenyum melihat anaknya. Kini Sasuke benar-benar yakin, Sakura selalu ada bersamanya dan juga Yuki.

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


End file.
